Zoro and Robin, one shots!
by Hliang
Summary: Requests are welcome! I will be writing one shots from different eras, for example maybe modern or batman and stuff like that. If you love ZoRo come and visit! This won't be turned into a rated M. Remember to give me some ideas!
1. The Guard And The Princess

The Guard And The Princess

The man walked through the halls swiftly and calmly, two guards guarding the hall bowed slightly as he passed. He made sure his swords, all three of them were strapped on properly on his belt then knocked on a door in front of him three times.

A woman opened the door still in her sleepwear, the man bowed slightly and spoke,

"Miss Robin, your mother calls for your presence"

Robin smiled and signaled for him to come in, he sighed then walked in and Robin closed the door,

Robin: "Thanks Zoro, I wanted to know what I should wear for today,"

Zoro watched as Robin opened the cupboard and picked some clothes,

"Miss Robi- I mean, Robin I can ask for Nami to help you"

Robin shook her head and picked up two outfits and Zoro sighed,

"Well?"

"The one on your left"

"Thanks, commander Zoro"

Zoro, the commander and lead officer for the Oharan empire is applied to protect Robin whenever he has free time. And to be honest, he always has free time.

Robins the princess of the empire, daughter of Queen Olvia. Her father died years ago and Zoro is someone who can actually make her laugh these days.

Zoro waited with his back turned whilst Robin got changed, Robin finished and with no warning hugged Zoro from behind.

Zoro's face showed the color of a tomato and looked at his shoulder to see a smirking princess. Zoro sighed, they've been friends since childhood and Zoro went through a hell of a lot just to get the job of protecting Robin. But sometimes there were negatives,

"Robin, your mother is waiting for you,"

"Ok, will you be eating with us?"

"No but I will be by your side,"

Robin opened the door and walked out with Zoro following behind,

"Sir!"

Zoro turned around to see a a boy with pink hair walk towards them,

"What is it Coby?"

"Preparations for the trip is complete, waiting on your orders"

"Good, I'll be there in a moment,"

Robin smiled at Coby and he bowed slightly at the sight of her,

"Sorry miss Robin, I won't be there for breakfast,"

"It's ok, I understand,"

Zoro bowed slightly and walked off with Coby to the barracks, Robin walked into the dining room and greeted her mother then sat down.

Robin sighed, it's boring without Zoro, and without Zoro the days go by longer.

Robin sighed again, It's going to be a very long day.


	2. The Guard And The Princess II

The Guard And The Princess II

 **An: This is a continuation of my first one shot since people have been asking to continue it so here you go! I'm friendly so don't hesitate to ask me to write something! Enjoy! :D**

Zoro walked with Coby to the barracks and when he got there the carts and goods for Olvia and Robins journey were all prepared,

"Coby,"

"Sir!"

"Make sure the men get an early sleep today, no drinks are allowed tonight"

"Yes sir!"

Coby saluted Zoro and walked off to the men's quarters, he saw a soldier sleeping under a tree and sighed,

"Oi! You're on guard right soldier?!"

The soldier stood up immediately and almost fell due to the drowsiness,

"Yes s-sir!"

"Well then look like it Ussopp! You want to be a commanding officer like me right?"

"Y-yes Sir!"

"Let's try not to fall asleep on guard duty first!"

"Y-Y-Yes sir!"

Zoro walked towards the training grounds and Ussopp relaxed then leaned against the tree, Zoro watched as his men swung the wooden swords and sparred against each other. A couple of months ago he was just like them, training and following Mihawks orders, but now he's a commander. He never expected this, he just wanted to be by Robins side.

Zoro shook his head, he should get the weapons from Franky. They should be finished by now. After an hour of walking into different shops and helping the townsfolk he reached Franky's blacksmith.

"Oi Franky!"

"Zoro-bro! How's the princess?"

Zoro leaned against the shop wall and a man with huge muscles came out with a massive grin,

"Like always, the weapons finished?"

"Yep they're done, wait here"

Zoro waited and Franky came out with a big box filled with swords and ammunition,

"I'll be on my way, excuse me"

"No need bro, come back anytime!"

"Got it"

Zoro started to walk away with the box and Franky shouted,

"STAY SUPPERR ZORO-BRO!"

Zoro chuckled and then signaled a goodbye,

Zoro got up to the front gate and knocked two times, the gates opened slightly and the guards saluted him then stood to the side.

Zoro reached the armory and put the weapons in,

"Helmeppo!"

"S-sir!"

"Sort out these weapons between the men tomorrow morning got it?"

"Y-yes sir!"

Zoro walked out of the armory and did not expect this, the princess was waiting for him outside the armory.

Zoro bowed and lifted his head,

"Miss Robin, may I ask what you are doing outside the castle?"

"Well I came to see you commander, follow me please"

Zoro sighed and Robin giggled, Robin walked into the castle with Zoro close behind

She entered the library with Zoro and the guards stepped outside after bowing and saluting,

"I'm bored when I'm writing letters, and since you have free time I thought I might ask you to keep me company,"

Zoro sat down on a chair next to Robin and she began writing,

"Who's it for?"

"Princess Vivi, I wanted to ask if she would like to meet me at the stables in her country when we go to the party tomorrow"

Zoro unsheathed one of his swords and took out a cloth, he began cleaning it and Robin watched him in the corner of her eye.

"Zoro?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you tell me how you got those swords someday?"

Zoro raised an eyebrow in question and looked at Robin,

"Interested?"

"Maybe..."

"Sure, not today though"

"Ok, just make sure you remember"

Robin finished the letter then opened a book nearby and began reading, after a couple of hours she found Zoro asleep with book opened on his face, she giggled. If any soldiers or guards came in now his reputation will be ruined.

"Zoro? Wake up commander"

"Huh? Oh shit, Uh I mea-"

"It's ok Zoro, I prefer you to be yourself"

"Yeah yeah I know,"

Zoro looked outside the window then stood up and stretched,

"It's getting late, judging by the color it's ten at night"

"Walk me to my room Zoro. Please?"

"Got it,"

Zoro and Robin walked out of the library and as they got to her room a child was waiting for them,

"Chopper?"

"Zoro! Ah! P-p-princess R-Robin! I'm so sorry for my manners!"

"It's ok Chopper-San, I asked of you to be calm around me"

"Sorry..."

Zoro: "Did you come to check on her for tomorrow?"

"Yes, please come in princess Robin"

Zoro and Robin said their goodbyes and parted ways from there,

Tomorrow there's going to be a party at Alabasta with lots of different kings, Queens Princes and even Knights and commanders like Zoro himself.

Robin might even ask Zoro to dance with her...

Again...


	3. Misunderstanding

**AN: This is a request I had and I have completed this request :D hopefully the Guest that requested this likes it, I have changed the plot a tiny bit since I hate stories where they cheat on each other and all that.**

 **Anyways Enjoy :D**

Misunderstanding

"Zoro!"

"No!"

"Zoro!"

"Go away Robin!"

"It's not what it looks like Zoro!"

"Then what is it? JUST a boy and a girl kissing?!"

"Zoro, he forced me!"

"Why didn't you push him away?"

"He held my hands down Zoro! I couldn't move them!"

"Just...Fuck!"

Zoro threw his coat at the sofa and tried to keep his anger that was burning inside him like a flame,

"Zoro..."

"Give me a moment!"

Zoro leaned his head on the wall and tried his hardest to forget the dreadful images in his head, the boy kissed Robin in front of him and Zoros emotions took the best of him. Things got ugly in a matter of seconds and Zoro dosent even know if the boys concious,

"Zoro?"

Zoro silently went into his bedroom and closed the door, Robin opened Zoro's door slowly and spoke,

"Zoro?"

Zoro opened his bedroom door slightly,

"What is it..."

"Can I come in?"

Zoro let out a very weak 'yeah' then closed the door and leaned against it,

Robin came in and sat on the sofa with her back turned against his door,

"Zoro... I'm sorry I should of ran away"

Zoro sat down on the floor leaning against the door, he groaned quietly and stared at the wall In front of him lifelessly.

"Zoro... I should of stopped speaking to him ages ago, but I didn't want to hurt his feelings,"

"Just stop speaking about him, please!"

Robin was scared at his harsh words, but he couldn't help it. Especially after this nights show.

Robin covered her eyes that were full of tears and was scared, she didn't want to end her and Zoro's relationship. They've been together for a year, and he was the man that defined family to her.

Robin dosent know what to do, She's so scared of breaking up with Zoro she can barely breath.

She started sobbing and after a brief moment which felt like eternity, she felt a pair of strong arms go around her waist, she was happy but her tears were still falling.

Her sobbing slowly subsided when Zoro whispered a few words in her ear, Zoro leaned his head on her shoulder and shut his eyes.

"I'm sorry Robin, I'd didn't mean to be so angry. To be honest seeing you with that bastard pains me,"

Robin wiped the extra tears away and put both of her hands on his and leaned her head backwardsonto his shoulder,

"I'm the one who should be sorry... Zoro... I didn't even notice he was behind me until he grabbed my arms"

Zoro let out a deep sigh and held onto her tighter as if she would disappear any moment,

They stayed in that position for a while until Robin spoke up,

"Zoro..."

Zoro looked up and she smashed her lips on his, he kissed her back furiously and Robin was soon in Zoro's arms.

He walked into his bedroom with Robin in his arms not separating their lips and closed his bedroom door, forgetting what has happened earlier and what plans he had for today.

What the couple didn't know was that he and Robin were being eavesdropped on by their friends.

"They're doing it aren't they?"

"Hush Ussopp!"

"My lovely Robin-chwan... IM GONNA KILL THAT BASTARD THAT STOLE HER LIPS WHO EVER IT WAS!"

"Oi Sanji what are they doing? Does it include food?!"

"Shut up Luffy!"

"Ussopp what's 'it'?"

"Not now Chopper"

A moan can be heard from the door and everyone's faces turned a bright red except for Luffy and Chopper who were clueless,

"Ok... That's our Que to leave!"

They sped off down the corridor dragging the idiot and child-doctor, leaving the couple to their business,

Hopefully everything would be fine tomorrow,

Just hopefully...


	4. The Guard And The Princess III

This maybe or maybe not will be the last chapter for The Guard And The Princess series, I want to thanks everyone who supported me ever since the start of this One Shot Series. Remember to give me ideas! No ideas no one shots!

Enjoy! :D

The Guard And The Princess III

Zoro listened to the heavy steps of his horse and listened to some of his men chatting away behind him, Alabasta was in sight and the princess and the queen were waiting patiently in the cart.

One of the guards from the Alabasta empire stopped them from going into the gates of Alubarna,

"Hold! Your name commander!"

"Roronao Zoro, commander and knight of Ohara"

The guard looked behind Zoro's shoulder then relaxed a little,

"Who's in the cart?"

"The queen and princess themselves,"

"Go check Dan"

A soldier walked up to the cart and knocked on the door of the cart, it opened and the guard bowed. He looked at the guard and nodded.

"It's true, the princess and queens presence has been confirmed"

"You may pass, have a great time at the party"

Zoro smiled and saluted then moved his horse, the rest following closely behind, he got off his horse at the entrance of the hall where they were holding the party.

Zoro split up his men in squads and told them to assist in guarding Alubarna since most of the kings guards are off duty for tonight.

After his men were sorted out and in position he made sure his suit was on properly and his swords were strapped on,

Zoro went up to the cart and knocked four times, the door opened and the queen Olvia came out first, Zoro took out his hand and bowed to her. She took his hand then walked down the small steps with a small smile and moved to the hall swiftly with a guard,

Robin came out and Zoro bowed, she took his hand and together they walked to the hall,

"Zoro?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you going to see Sanji?"

"Tch, that cook? Yeah I guess I might,"

Robin giggled and they entered the hall, it was grand and full of lights and pretty decorations,

There was music, food and lots of royalty, people were talking and drinks were being served by Sanjis men,

"Robin!"

"Vivi!"

Vivi ran towards her ignoring her knights protests,

"How are you? How's the empire?"

"I would like to ask you the same Robin, hello Zoro"

Zoro bowed,

"Good evening your majesty,"

The girls started talking and Zoro smiled at their closeness, he wondered if that ever hap

"MARIMO!"

Zoro frowned and lifted his right arm to the side of his face and blocked a fierce kick ,

"You've better not made Miss Robin regret she chose you!"

Zoro looked to his right, a blond man in a suit with a ciggerate by the name of Sanji, Sanji was an old friend. Even if they never seemed like it, Zoro and Sanji cared for each other deeply like brothers. He's a brilliant cook and knows how to fight, he got knighted by the king for saving Vivi when she was being attacked a few years ago,

For a cook he needs to be careful where he smokes, especially in the hall,

"Love cook, long time no see..."

Sanji lowered his leg and walked to Vivis side

"Shut up, moss head. I still can't believe you were chosen by miss Robin,"

"Wanna start something dartboard?!"

"Yeah, but you're rat! You look big but you're actually so small!"

Robin noticed the flames coming from Sanjis right leg and the dark aura coming from Zoro's swords,

"Alright boys, calm down"

Robin looked at Vivi then to Sanji, she got the message rather quickly and calmed Sanji down,

"Sanji behave...please?"

"Yes my lovely princess!"

"Zoro calm down,"

"Fine,"

"Sanji care to get some drinks for us? And don't spit in Zoro's drink"

"YES VIVI-CHAN"

Robin sighed and looked around then smirked deviously,

"I think I'll go dance now,"

Zoro frowned at this and Vivi giggled,

Robin moved swiftly to the dance floor and was being asked to dance by many princes and Knights and she declined politely to every single one of them,

"May I have the next dance?"

"I'm sorry but I already have someone in mind"

Everyone in the hall surrounded the dance floor and got ready to see the dance,

Robin made a sign of four with her fingers at the musicians and they started to flip through the pages of their sheet,

Sanji came back with the drinks and stood next to Zoro at the front of the crowd,

Zoro gulped then looked down on the floor, and Sanji smirked,

He knew this was coming but not this soon,

"She's looking at me, isn't she?"

"Well guessed marimo, now go and don't fuck up"

Zoro sighed and looked up, Robin was staring straight into his eyes and she took out her hand towards him,

Zoro took off his swords and gave them to Sanji,

He walked to Robin and she smirked as he took her hand,

They both bowed to each other and the music began to play,

Some people around the dance floor started to whisper to each other,

"Who's that?"

"That's Roronao Zoro, you don't know who he is?"

"Wait, THE Zoro? The kid trained by Dracule Mihawk and killed the knight Daz Bones? That Zoro?!"

"Yes! That's him!"

"Why did the queen even knight HIM? Has she gone mad?!"

Olvia smiled as she watched the dance, Robin seems more happier these days and always talks to her about Zoro, she can see why they are so close, this is a nice change for Robin, hopefully she'll make some new friends as well.

"Well someone's glad they knighted a copy of Mihawk"

"King Cobra, it's good to see you again,"

"How are things running at Ohara?"

"Wonderfully, Roronaos doing a great job as a commander and Robin has been happier than usual,"

"That's good to hear, if any chaos arises, send me a letter,"

"Understood, thank you king Cobra,"

Zoro and Robin danced with their eyes locked together, they never broke eye contact and moved in rhythm with the music, Zoro knew this was coming. Robin asked to dance with him at party's almost every time,

Ever since Zoro took a dance lesson from Mihawk, he thought it was useless. But that was more than 14 years ago, he now understands why he took those lessons.

He can't help but thanks the old man, sure his training was tough but it was also a new start for Zoro,

As the dance finished everyone applauded, Sanji had a smirk on his face the entire time and just finished his fifth ciggerate for the night,

"Your daughter has took quite a liking to Roronao I see?"

"Yes, I don't mind. Zoro's a brilliant person, Mihawk may have been corrupted but this boy is different."

"I can tell, well I'll go speak business with some friends of mine now"

"Then excuse me, King Cobra"

"Stay safe, Queen Olvia"

"I will"

They both bowed to each other and Cobra left, Olvia wondered if things were going to continue being peaceful, maybe Zoro will have to fight once more on the battlefield...

Who knows?

Anything can happen


	5. Zoro's Promise

**AN: Hello everyone! This is a one shot I thought of my self and I'm rapidly running out of ideas, feel free to send me requests and I will make a one shot out of it! It can be anything. Anyways I hope you enjoy this, :D**

 **Make sure you stay tuned today, I will be writing another one shot for Guest,**

Zoros Promise

The year and time is 2009 January 26th 07:32AM

"Go lower private!"

"Yes sir!"

Zoro was training in the army, he was currently doing push ups with his comrades and after a couple of hours he will go to war.

The last time he saw Robin was last week and damn, he missed her.

He hides a picture of her at the bottom of his helmet, just so he doesn't forget her,

At lunch he would usually get a cup of coffee and take the picture of her and think about everything they've been through,

This day was the same, he would do the exact same as yesterday and the day before.

But having comrades doesn't mean they'll watch your back in battle, they can also be a nuisance when you try and contact your girlfriend,

After training a few soldiers went to the commanders office,

"Sir!"

"Come in"

Five men walked into the room and the commander smiled,

"Roronao has already been given the phone, now go eavesdrop"

"Uh... Should you be asking us to do that sir?"

"I'm interested, now go"

"Sir!"

The men got up to the tent door, but stopped when they heard Zoro and a woman speaking, the satellite phone is always on speaker since in battle they won't be able to hear.

"How's everyone doing back at home?"

"Everything's been a bit boring without you here Zoro, we all miss you"

Zoro chuckled and then silence overcome the room,

The men outside were smiling like madmen,

"Zoro?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you,"

After Robins speech the men outside cheered,

"OI! You bastards!"

Robin began laughing, they came in and sat down next to Zoro,

"Mind if you introduce us to your girl Roronao?"

Zoro took a picture out of his pocket and gave it to him, The picture was taken by Nami when they were on a coach trip to the beach,

"Holy shit she's hot!"

Robin chuckled, Zoro smiled and then lifted the phone closer to his mouth,

"Robin?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you too"

More cheers can be heard around the room and more people came into the tent to see what's going on,

"Roronao does have a soft side!"

"Shut up! I wanna listen!"

"Zoro?"

"Yes?"

"Promise me, that you won't leave me in this world alone..."

"I won't, I've got these dickheads looking after me"

The men grinned and patted Zoro's back,

"Don't die ok? Promise me that"

"I promise Robin, I'll come back to you, even if I turn blind I will make it back to you"

"Goodbye, Zoro"

Robins voice was hoarse and sad,

Zoro smiled and replied,

"Bye, Robin"

Robin ended the call and everyone around Zoro cheered, the commander came into the tent and informed everyone on their next order,

"Alright men! Get into the plane, we are heading off to battle! And Roronao, I want to know more about your girl on the plane"

"Ooh someone's jealous!"

"Heading into battle already huh, Zoro-bro I'll be on the plane!"

"Oi cohza,"

"Yes? Roronao?"

"Watch my back and I watch yours"

"Sure,"

"I mean hell, we both have girls to go back to"

Cohza grinned and got his stuff and left the tent,

Zoro looked at the picture once more then put it on top of his head, then covered it with a helmet,

He'll make it back some how, even if he loses an arm or a leg.

He will, make it.


	6. Back Then

**AN: I have made a new one shot and I hope that the guest that asked for this enjoys it! Guys I need ideas! I've got nothing since I'm so stupid XD**

 **so I'm asking for your help, and remember**

 **No ideas no one shots! Enjoy! :D**

From The Beginning

"You're a big girl now aren't you Robin?"

"Yes! I'm going be nine this year!"

"Have a good day at school Robin"

"Ok bye mom!"

"Take care!"

Robin sped down the road to her school, she went through the usual shortcut,

Down the neighborhood then though the park,

But Robin stopped when she was at the park, a boy with green hair in front of her was walking in the same direction as her,

He had the same uniform and she never seen him before, so it must be the new student the teachers mentioned,

"Excuse me!"

The boy stopped walking and looked over his shoulder,

"Yeah?"

"You're going to the same school as me right?"

"Yeah so?"

"Walk with me,"

"No"

The boy then walked on forwards and Robins face wore a frown,

"Come on it'll be fun"

"Go away"

Robin ran up to the boy and stared at him for a moment,

"What is it?"

"Nothing,"

"Then why are you staring at me?"

"What's your name?"

"Huh?"

"You heard me once, I'm not saying it again"

The boy sighed then replied,

"Roronao Zoro"

"Zoro? That's a cool name! Mine's Robin"

"Robin? Like the bird?"

"Yeah! Like the bird"

"Ok, so what do you want with me again?"

"Starting today I'm gonna be your classmate"

Robin got in front of Zoro causing him to stop, and held out her hand,

"I hope we can be good friends, Zoro!"

Zoro looked reluctant for a moment then smiled and took her hand.

6 YEARS LATER

"Zoro!"

"What is it..."

"Class ended five minutes ago, come on! You said you're gonna walk me home today"

"Right..."

"Hurry up Zoro, I'm waiting"

"I'm up, I'm up! Jesus Christ woman"

Zoro and Robin walked out of school and like any other day Zoro would walk her home before going over to the orphans home, at a small age Zoro was found outside there and now that's where he lives

Zoro yawned and Robin smiled,

"Zoro?"

"Hmm?

"What do you want to do when your older?"

"I don't know, I don't think my grades are even good enough to get ANY job anyway,"

When Zoro said that Robin bursted out laughing and Zoro grinned

They both decided to stop by the mall to buy some stuff they need,

After that they walked down Robins neighbourhood and shortly arrived at her house,

"Well here you go,"

"Thanks Zoro"

"Later then"

"Ok, bye"

4 YEARS LATER

Last year, Robins mother died, and now Robins uncle is looking after her, but he's away all the time because of work. so he sends money back to Robin so she can buy stuff to eat and drink.

Zoro's been constantly worried about her so he visits her almost everyday, and looks after her when she's sick, when Zoro comes and visits he would usually stay until the evening. They both grown deep feelings for each other during the months and both of them don't notice it.

But then THAT happened,

Zoro unlocked Robins door and looked around to see if she's there,

"Robin! You there?"

No response, he went upstairs to check if she's asleep.

He knocked on her door three times, and waited for a response,

"Robin? You awake?"

He put his ear on the door and heard very quick breaths,

"Shit, nightmare"

He opened her door and saw her on her bed with HIS shirt and boxers on, Zoro's face turned crimson and looked away. He then regained his senses and walked up to her quickly, she was breathing very quickly and tears covered her face. Zoro checked her pulse. It was beating like mad,

"Zoro..."

Zoro looked at Robins face and noticed that she was still asleep, what should he do?! Damn she was having a dream about him!

Zoro picked her up and hugged her tightly, hoping that she would wake up.

Her breathing slowed down and her heart beat calmed down as well,

Zoro exhaled with relief and looked at Robin,

She was still asleep, so he thought it was best to let her sleep so she can rest.

But as he put her down and sat on her bed, her eyes fluttered a bit.

"Zoro?"

Zoro smiled and shuffled a bit closer to her,

"Hey, you had a nightmare, care to tell me what it was?"

she sat up then Zoro noticed that her eyes stated to tear up again then she hugged him,

"Zoro!"

"R-robin?"

"Zoro...that nightmare... It made me...realise something..."

Zoro was confused, and hugged her back as she spoke,

"What did you realise?"

As he didn't get a response he got worried,

"Robin?"

"It helped me realise that I..."

Zoro looked down at Robin and she wiped her tears then spoke,

"I love you!"

Zoro was shocked and Robin pulled her head back then smashed her lips on his,

His eyes widened and was hesitant, but then he began kissing her back,

When they parted Zoro looked deep in Robins eyes, all she said was true. There was no sign of lying and Zoro's heart won't lie as well.

"Robin..."

"Zor-mmph!"

Zoro kissed her and Robin began kissing him back,

When they parted Robin rested her forehead on his shoulder,

"Does this mean-"

"Yeah, I love you too"

Robins tears weren't full sadness, but happiness, she was actually thankful of that nightmare.

She thought the world hated her, and that's why he mother died, but...

Looks like the world isn't that bad after all,


	7. Age Doesn't Matter

**AN: I hope that the guest that asked for this enjoys it! This was very hard for me since I'm not used to this kind of... thing.**

 **Rember to stay tuned today guys, I've got another one shot for Guest,**

 **I'm sorry this is short but like I said this was very hard for me.**

 **anyways Enjoy! :D**

Age Doesn't Matter

"Zoro! Roronao Zoro!"

"Hmm?"

"Stay behind after school please, sleeping in class is not tolerated in here"

"Tch, fine"

2 HOURS LATER

As everyone in the room packed their stuff except Zoro and walked out, he grinned at his teacher,

Robin took out a text book from her bag and looked at her student,

"What are you smiling about? You do know you get a punishment right?"

"Yeah, I know..."

Robin smiled and sat on Zoro's lap then opened the textbook,

"So...where were we?"

A girl was walking down the hallway and was about to knock on the classroom door, until she heard Robin giggle. She decided to check what was happening and immediately took her phone out at the sight of Robin on Zoro's lap.

She was filming the entire thing, she only forgot to get something, but it looks like she would have to get it later.

She watched how Zoro wrapped his arms around Robin and she didn't even move, she just carried on with the work.

"Don't tell me... Nico Robin sensei and Zoro are going out?"

She answered her own question when Robin kissed Zoro's cheek as he was writing something down,

She stopped filming and quickly but quietly ran to the principals office.

She knocked four times and waited for the usual reply.

This weeks school news is gonna be hectic,

THE NEXT DAY

Zoro yawned as he slouched on his sofa with Robin reading a book next to him,

"So I get expelled and you lose your job?"

"Yep, seems like it"

"So what now? I haven't even graduated yet"

After that question, silence entered the room and Robin rested her head on his shoulder,

"Zoro..."

"Hmm?"

"Can we... Really carry on?"

"Yeah, why did you even ask that?"

Robin let her tears fall from her eyes,

"Well... You're nine years youn-"

"Age doesn't matter Robin, all I know is I love you and I'm not letting go,"

Robin looked up at him and she wiped the tears off her face,

"Thank you...Zoro"

Zoro hugged her tightly and exhaled deeply,

He then thought of something and grinned,

"Is that it?"

Robin looked back up at Zoro and had a confused look on her face,

"Hmm?"

"I think I deserve a kiss for that"

Robin giggled, closed her book then held his face,

"Of course...Zoro"

They shared a passionate kiss,

Yeah, the future might be harder.

But they'll get through somehow,

They'll manage it,


	8. Positives Of Working

**AN: Here's another one shot I wrote for Guest, I enjoyed writing this one actually. Anyways Remember keep those ideas coming!**

 **Enjoy! :D**

Positives of Working

Zoro poured himself a drink at the counter in his office, it was a dark Japan styled room, he's the bosses most trusted member, he makes deals with people that the boss contacts with and then deals with their problems.

Of course that's what makes them so rich and trustworthy,

A knock could be heard from the door and Robin came in,

"Zoro?"

"Yeah?"

"Sanji and Franky are here"

"Right, let them in"

Zoro finished his last cup of sake and sighed, this weeks been busier than usual,

But since this is urgent, even coming from the boss himself he has to work.

Robin leaned on the door frame and motioned a go in signal to the guests,

"Thank you, beautiful"

Zoro's eye twitched at that comment and Robin giggled at Zoro's response,

Zoro sat down on a sofa and motioned his guests to sit on the sofa opposite him,

"Sit down gentlemen, now what do you want?"

"Sorry to come here so suddenly Zoro-bro, we need weapons for the trade,"

Zoro raised an eyebrow and looked to Robin then she nodded,

"I thought we shipped four trains to you already?"

"Yeah you did marimo, but I'm afraid it's not enough,"

"How much do you need?"

"at least five boxes more"

"Robin work out the price"

"Yes sir"

Robin went out of the room and went to work,

"You ought to be more kind to woman marimo"

"Huh? Well she doesn't mind,"

Zoro smirked and rested his head on his arms,

"She is MY woman anyways"

Sanji almost dropped his cigarette and Franky grinned,

"I have my ways with her at day and she has her ways with me at night"

Sanji then dropped the cigarette and coughed,

"That's a nice joke, marimo"

"It's no joke Sanji-San"

They all looked at the door and Robin was leaning on the doorframe in a sexy manner with a mischievous smile,

She sat next to Zoro and put her hand on his thigh and he grunted,

"All Zoro said was true, and of course I enjoy those nights with him"

Zoro grinned and Sanji had trouble lighting a new ciggarate,

"Way to go Zoro-bro! So how much will it cost?"

"49,000 dollars"

"Pricy but ok, we'll pay. Just make sure the shipment comes"

"Of course Franky"

Zoro looked over to Sanji and he was still having trouble lighting it,

"What's wrong swirly?"

"Tch, nothing"

"What? You jealous that I got a girl and you don't?"

"Huh, Franky were leaving"

Sanji got up and went out the door and Franky followed,

"Don't be mean Zoro"

"Tch, it's that bastards fault"

"My my, well I'm gonna get back to work now"

"Ok, tell me when Shanks arrives"

Robin kissed his cheek then went out the door and walked back to her own office,

Zoro got up and went back to the counter to get a drink,

Maybe he'll ask for some more sake,

He's running out quite quickly,


	9. A Proper Thanks

**AN: here's another one shot for you lovely people, this was suggested by Guest and I hope he enjoys it. This was a very hard one shot to think of and I'm currently writing the newest request that came out.**

 **remeber, requests are always welcome!**

 **Enjoy! :D**

A Proper Thanks

"Roronao! Get in that building and get the woman trapped in room 12 out here!"

"Shit, right!"

Zoro ran into the burning building, he ran past walls and listened to the sound of screaming coming from the room in front of him,

He kicked down the burning door and saw someone sitting in the corner of the room,

"Come on! Let's get out of here!"

The woman nodded and quickly stood up and got in Zoro's arms,

"It's ok now, everything's gonna be fine"

He took off protective gear and wrapped it around her and took one deep breath before giving her his oxygen mask,

Zoro signalled her to go out and she quickly ran forwards with him tailing behind,

Zoro saw a piece of the ceiling about to collapse on top of them and quickly tackled her, dodging the rubble and avoiding any damage.

He picked her up bridal style and ran towards the exit, he saw some flames around the generator door and cursed in his mind,

He ran as fast as he can towards the exit and heard an explosion, he jumpd out and the flames from the explosion burnt his back leaving marks on his back,

"FUCK!"

He put the woman on the ground as gently as he could and tried to put out the fire on his clothes,

"Boys! Help Zoro!"

Zoro felt his consciousness slowly slipping away, probably because of all the smoke he inhaled when he got burnt.

All he heard when his eyes shut was someone saying thank you over and over again,

4 HOURS LATER

Zoro woke up on his side, he tried moving but his back refused and he hissed from the pain,

"Zoro-San?"

Zoro heard the door open and the woman he saved earlier was there,

"Hey, you ok?"

"I should be asking you that Zoro-San, I came to give you a proper thanks"

"I don't need it, I'm just doing my job,"

"Well, you did save my life... Thank you!"

Zoro smiled and tried turning over but his back stung and he stopped,

"No Zoro-San don't move your back! It's very sensitive"

"R-right"

"What's your name?"

"Nico Robin"

"Well, I'll be going to sleep now, Robin"

"Ok, rest well Zoro-San, I'll be here until you recover"

"You don't hav-"

"it's something that I can't leave Zoro-San, I caused you this damage"

"ok, thanks"


	10. Surprising

**AN: I decided to take a break from writing one shots for a week and school work caught up to me, but I'm trying my best to do all of your requests, if I don't do your request I'm terribly sorry.**

 **please remember that I'm trying my best and im currently writing a request from a viewer, it will certainly take me a while.**

 **so do enjoy this one shot, I made this idea up my self.**

 **:D**

Surprising

"Robin!"

Robin turned around to see Nami walking up to her,

"Hey Nami,"

"Going to the canteen?"

"Yep, can I sit with you?"

"Of course! I have some friends there waiting for me"

Nami walked with Robin to the canteen and sat with some other girls at a table,

The canteen was crowded like always and finding a spot is pretty hard,

"Hey Nami! Who's this?"

"This is Robin"

"Oh my god, you're so pretty!"

"Thank you"

"You talk with them for a bit, I'm gonna get something to eat,"

"Ok"

As Nami left, Robin turned back to the girls and they were searching the crowds, then one of them turned to Robin and spoke,

"So Robin, you in a relationship?"

"Hmm?"

"Boys, you interested in them?"

"Well... Not really"

"Not really? Then you must like someone"

The girl next to her shook her violently,

"Christine! Look Look it's him!"

"Oh my god! He's so hot!"

Robin turned around but immediately turned back around as she noticed the all too familiar hair color,

"He's coming this way!"

"He's coming for me I know he is"

The boy was walking in their direction leaving his friends and one of them called out to him,

"OI Zoro! You coming?"

"Go ahead Luffy! Go find Law first"

Robin tried not to smile and looked down on the table,

"He's here!"

"Ok calm down Julia, I'll speak with him"

As soon as Zoro got behind Robin, he leaned down and hugged her from behind,

Robin breathed in his scent, and smiled,

"Hello, Zoro"

"Doing anything tonight?"

"Not really, wanna come over?"

"Sure why not... These your new friends?"

"Um... You can say that"

Both of the girls jaws were dropped and Robin tried not to laugh,

"Robin what's wrong with them?"

"Maybe they find it surprising that the most famous person in our school is in a relationship with me"

"Huh? You're pretty famous yourself you know"

"Hmm, yeah but you're Roronoa Zoro"

"Um... So how long have you been together?"

"2 years,"

"Well I gotta go, Law has some trouble with Donflamingo"

"Ok, see you later"

Robin pecked his lips and he left for Luffy and the others,

Robin looked back at the two and it still seems that they find this impossible to believe, Robin gained a lot of stares from other girls as well and smirked,

"Robin did Zoro just come over?"

"Oh hey Nami,"

Nami put her plate down on the table and looked to Robin,

"Yeah he did"

She nodded and smirked,

"You two are so famous these Days,"

"I've gotten used to it,"

"People find it so surprising but it's perfectly normal for you two huh?"

"I wouldn't use the word surprising"

Robin nodded towards the two girls and Nami laughed,

It's just a boy and a girl that found emotions toward each other,

That shouldn't be so surprising,

It never should be,


	11. Favourite Mission

**AN: letting you guys know that I'm not dead and I am writing your ideas, I wrote this one shot for a guest and I hope that he or she enjoys it! I changed the idea a bit, and I'm very sorry if I'm horrible at writing,**

 **keep those ideas coming and I'm terribly sorry if your ideas don't always come out, Enjoy!**

 **:D**

Favourite Mission

Zoro yawned and put away his bottle, he leaned against a wall and didn't care what liquid was stained on it, blood was sprayed across the walls and his katana was dipped in blood,

He was supposed to meet a Russian double agent here, get her and the information out of the country as quiet as he can,

"Who are you?"

Zoro whipped around with his katana to meet a women holding a briefcase and a gun,

"Nico Robin I presume?"

"Roronoa Zoro Was it? You made quite a mess here"

"Tch they started it"

"Where's the transport?"

"By the dock, submarine captains a dick, just warning you now"

Robin giggled and lowered her gun,

"Well since an ex-serial killer is here, I guess I can relax now"

"Was that meant to be a compliment?"

"Maybe"

Zoro sheathed his katana and walked out of the room with Robin following closely,

He doesn't like it when people remind him of his past, when he thinks of it now he couldn't believe how he found killing people fun,

Just running around with three katanas slicing people not feeling any emotion except joy,

"Roronoa? I didn't mean to remind you of what you did"

"Don't worry, I can't run away from it anyways, and also call me Zoro"

Zoro unsheathed shuuisui and a man came into view, Zoro attacked horizontally.

Not even a peep came from the man and his frame was split in half,

Zoro felt a grin form on his face but immediately slapped it away,

"Zoro?"

"I-it's nothing"

"Are your drugs wearing off?"

"Let's focus on getting you out of here first"

Zoro kicked down the front door and walked past all the guards that have been previously slaughtered,

Robin walked past them with him and tried to ignore all the body parts that have been threw everywhere,

She heard a bike start up and Zoro threw her a helmet,

She watched as Zoro put on some goggles and buckled his swords,

"Get on, we don't have long"

Robin got on and put the briefcase between them,

She put her arms around him and the briefcase and Zoro went at full speed, for a while Robin stayed silent, she wanted to ask Zoro something but resisted for a moment,

"How long?"

"Huh?"

"How long have you been killing people for?"

Zoro was quiet for a while but he then spoke,

"At the age of 7 I took swordsman training and at the age of 13 I killed for the first time, for 9 years I went on a killing rampage, I killed so many people It feels like my nature,"

"So you were alone for 9 years?"

"What about you? Your mother died and these guys kept you here for how long?"

"20 years,"

After that silence consumed them, all they can hear was the engine of the bike and the wind brushing against them, Robin closed her eyes for a while and held Zoro closer to her,

She took in his scent, the smell of blood lingers around him and also the alcoholic drink sake,

She giggled quietly at picturing him drunk,

She thought of something and took out a pen and a piece of paper, trying her best to write on Zoros back whilst going more than 90 miles per hour,

"What are you doing?"

"Nothing..."

"Better be nothing"

Robin put her pen away after she finished writing something and giggled quietly again,

"There's the dock,"

Robin looked up and saw something that looked like heaven to her,

A way of escaping,

Zoro stopped the bike as he reached the dock and looked at Robin,

"Take care, Robin"

She got off and gave the helmet back to him,

"Thank you Zoro"

She kissed his cheek and put a small piece of paper on his head,

Robin turned around and walked to the sub giggling,

Zoros face was scarlet colored and he blinked several times to gain his senses back,

"Damn woman,"

He took the piece of paper, read it then smirked,

He put it in his pocket and rode to the abandoned airport,

"Oi Zoro-bro it's time to leave"

"Hey Franky,"

"Yeah?"

"This has got to be my favorite Mission yet"

"Why?"

"I get a hot babes phone number that's why!"


	12. Prison Outbreak

**AN: I kind of rushed this one since I was so desperate to do it, this was originally a request from a guest and I added my own twist to it,**

 **I just want to thank everyone that's been reading and giving me ideas, in just one month I got over 2000 views!**

 **To me that's massive, and once again thank you for being here and enjoy!**

 **you can give me an idea if you want, but do remember that I have loads of requests so it might take me a while to post your request,**

 **but that doesn't mean you can't send me one!**

 **:D**

Prison Outbreak

"Ne Zoro, why are we at a prison in the middle of the night?"

"I have business to attend to, I'm gonna let them capture me after I kill a couple of them,"

"What are you going to do?"

"None of your business"

"Sir, twenty seconds till you dive,"

"Ok, off I go now, and also Johnny make some more space for a new member at base,"

"Ohhhh, right, man or a woman?"

"I wouldn't do this my self if it was a man, right Luffy?"

Luffy grinned and Zoro smiled,

The light in the plane turned green and Zoro stepped off the plane, he was steadily dropping to land and the prison was in sight,

He started his parachute and unsheathed Wadou,

Just like planned, Franky shot a RPG at the front door and made quite a big hole,

People were all shouting trying to put out the fire and someone must have saw him, because bullets were flying towards him,

As he got closer to the ground he cut his parachute and dropped on to the floor,

Men were all around him with trucks armed with heavy weapons and soldiers with light assault rifles,

Guns were aimed at him and Zoro smirked,

"Good morning everyone!"

"R-Roronoa?!"

"What is he doing here?!"

"We're gonna die, we're gonna die, we'r-"

"Shut up! We have an advantage!"

A man came out of a truck, and Zoro assumed he was the warden of the miserable place,

"Put your weapons down now you war criminal!"

"I'm sorry, say again?"

"Put your weapons down! Roronoa Zoro!"

"I'll give them to you personally, I don't like dropping my precious swords,"

Not a click can be heard and four men were sliced in half,

The wardens face was priceless and Zoro laughed like a madman,

Everyone panicked and they were all scared, shots were fired but they missed by miles,

"I'm only joking warden, here you go"

Zoro threw all of his swords at the warden and the warden caught them,

Zoro put his hands out and the warden smirked,

5 HOURS LATER

The keys rattled against the metal doors and Zoro looked up, multiple locks turned and twisted in front of him,

The last lock was turned and someone slowly pushed open the huge doors, Zoro couldn't see who it was but a figure of a girl can be seen,

"How nice, they finally send me company"

The doors were closed after the woman stepped in and the lights were turned on,

The woman sat down on a chair and Zoro followed her with his one eye,

"I would like to ask you some questions Roronoa Zoro"

"Can you make them turn off the four cameras and six microphones first please?"

Robin looked shocked to see that he can tell how many security objects were in this room,

"I don't think these chains are gonna rust anytime soon,"

Zoro was right he tried to move his arms but can't, he was kneeled on the floor with just his cargo pants on, chains were all around Zoro and it looks like a cocoon made of steel chains,

Of course he can break them when ever he wants, but he needs to persuade someone first,

Robin clicked her fingers and Zoro watched the color on the cameras turn red to black,

"Thank you,"

"So like I wa-"

"What's your name?"

The woman was hesitant for a moment but then told him,

"Nico Robin, from now on I'll be visiting you daily and asking you questions,"

"Ahh, about that"

"So, Roronoa Zoro, why did you come here?"

"I'm going to be blunt here, to break some one out"

"What do you think you'll achieve with these defenses?"

"I've broken out of lots of prisons, this ones no different,"

"I've got my own personal question,"

"Go ahead,"

"Who do you want to break out?"

Zoro smirked and Robin reached for something in her pocket, possibly a weapon,

"I would like to ask you something as well, Nico Robin"

"What is it?"

Her hand slowly came back to her lap and Zoros smirk turned into a smile,

"Do you like to be kept here as a slave?"

"I-I don't know what you're talking about,"

"After your country fell apart because of the marines they took your people prisoner right?"

Robin sat on the chair with her fists clenched,

"They killed all of them except you right? They trusted you enough and put you at this miserable prison, I want to ask you a question Robin"

Robin looked up and Zoros smile was more gentle,

"Do you want to leave?"

Robin's tears were falling with sadness, and yet happiness,

"Why me?"

"Nami nominated you"

"N-Nami?!"

Nami used to be in this prison but escaped, and during then, Robin and her became very close friends,

"Is she ok?"

"Yes she is, she wants to get you out of here, this is what I'm doing for her"

"Can... I ask you a favor?"

"Hmm?"

"Can I-"

The doors opened and two soldiers came in,

"Times over Oharan, move it"

"Wait a few more seconds please, Roronoa was answering a very important question"

"Fine,"

Robin looked back to Zoro and he was smirking like mad,

"May I join you Roronoa Zoro?"

"W-what?! Kill her!"

"Pleasure to have you Nico Robin,"

The chains on Zoros arms snapped off and Robin pulled out her pistol and shot the poor soldiers behind her,

Zoro stood up and cracked his bones, he grunted with pleasure and the sirens went off,

"Go out the front door, I'll distract them,"

"Are you sure?"

"Of course, I'm wanted for a reason,"

Robin giggled, she made her way to the front gates, the screams and shouts of soldiers fading away,

"Over here!"

The voice was familiar and Robin immediately turned at the sound of it,

"Nami!"

Nami was waving at her, stood up in a helicopter,

"Come on up girl, we don't have long!"

"What about Zoro?"

"He'll be fine, he's probably killing everyone right now,"

Nami dropped a ladder down and Robin climbed up, as she got up she looked back at the prison, the entire frame was split in two,

"He is our leader after all,"

"Is this all of the team or is there more to it?"

"Oh no girl! There's loads more in the group,"

"I can't wait to meet them all,"

"Ussopp! Get us to the town we stopped by earlier, Brook has already got transport for Zoro"

"Right"

"That was awfully quick, it's just been six hours,"

Robin sighed and sat down next to Nami,

"Seemed like forever to me,"

"Cheer up Robin! I mean Zoro went to get you himself! And he never does that"

"Yes he does, he got me and Chopper right?"

"Shut up Ussopp, just get us to the rendezvous point,"

"Right,"

Robin smiled, she can get used to this life,

With Nami by her side and maybe new friends,

She might be able to find the world enjoyable for once,


	13. Positives Of Working II

**AN: Im not dead guys! I'm still writing but Im clueless as FU%K I get ideas yet I have no clue what Im writing about, I'm trying my best and this one shot took me almost four days to get down and off my chest,**

 **I'm currently writing two more and I might get one down tomorrow or today,**

 **im sorry if this is shi & but I tried,**

 **Enjoy :D**

Positives Of Working II

Zoro finished his bottle of sake and put it on the counter, the music was pumping and people were dancing and singing.

He hated clubs, but he's meeting 'unstable' people here so he has to come,

Robin said about something unenjoyable, but she didn't say anything about a club, she knew very well that Zoro doesn't like them,

"Damn, woman. She better reward me for this"

He felt someone's hand on his shoulder, and Zoro sighed,

"Long time no see, Zoro"

"Hello Ace, how's Luffy?"

Ace chuckled and sat down next to Zoro,

"Same as always, I mean, Bloody hell he never stops eating!"

"Huh... Is that so, you eat quite a bit yourself you know"

"He eats more, anyways on to work"

Ace pulled out a piece of paper and Zoro scanned it,

(Ammunition needed, as much as we can get with $300,000)

"Not bad, I'll inform you of the price when I go back,"

"Right, where's the last dude? Taking him an awfully long time"

"Who knows, might be dead"

"Man, think positive! What can go wrong in here?"

"Many things, Oi get me some more sake!"

smoke soon filled the air and someone sat next to Zoro,

His hair was smoky white and had a pole by his side,

"And what will those things be Roronoa?"

"Well, let's see... The government can invade us and also a shady guy smoking two cigars can try and kill the fiery hothead next to me,"

"I'd love too, but right now i want weapons"

1 HOUR LATER

Zoro walked out of the club with a briefcase, probably full of cash,

He called Robin and waited a brief moment until she picked it up,

"So how did it go?"

"I deserve some bonus don't you think?"

He can hear Robin chuckling on the other side of the line and he checked his watch,

"Come home tonight and you'll get what you deserve,"

Zoro smirked and put the money in the trunk of his sports car,

"I'm looking forward to it,"

He ended the call, and got in his car, his engine revved as he turned the key and drove to a warehouse.

He got to his destination after 2 hours,

He got out of his car and leaned on the frame, one man came out and he held a stack of money in his hands.

He had a small Afro and a small figure of a child with a hat was by his side,

"Zoro, you got the weapon?"

"Yep, right here Ussopp"

Zoro opened the trunk of his car and pulled out a briefcase larger than the one he got from the club,

"The Barrett M82 sniper rifle with 14.5 x 114mm bullets, that comes with 20 shock charges and 80 anti-tank shots right?"

Zoro opened the case, and Ussopp's eyes glittered with joy,

"Um... Zoro? How's Robin?"

"Hmm, Robin? She's doing fine, want to meet her again Chopper?"

"Yes! I really do!"

Zoro smiled and patted the child's head,

"Maybe next time Chopper, when business goes down for a while"

"Ok!"

Chopper nodded, and Ussopp gave him the money,

"Still after Kuro I see"

"No shit Zoro, he hurt Kaya, that bastards gonna get it,"

There was silence as Ussopp cleaned the guns he put it down for a moment and spoke,

"Wouldn't you do the same if someone hurt Robin?"

"Well, I wouldn't buy a sniper rifle to snipe them off a boat, but I will cut the. In nine pieces,"

"How do you make that illusion?"

"What the one with three heads and six arms?"

"Yes!"

Zoro chuckled,

"Magic,"

After a long talk with Ussopp and Chopper he decided to head home to Robin as she did promise him something,

His house was on a hill, it cost him 10 million dollars, but it was worth it,

As he got out of his car he gave his keys to a woman that was waiting outside and she nodded,

She got in his car and drove off,

He walked in his home and inhaled, the smell of Sakura petals filled the air,

He walked up the stairs and took off his suit as he got in his and Robins room,

As he took off his shirt he felt hands roam his stomach,

"So, Did anything interesting happen today?"

"Chopper misses you, you should visit him when work goes down"

"Hmm, maybe"

Her hands started to roam up to his chest,

"Also stating the fact that you put me in a club the places I hate most"

Robin giggled and turned Zoro around she was wearing his shirt and boxers,

"Well I can make up for it can't I?"

She put her arms around his shoulders

"Oh, we'll see,"

AN: tell me if there are any mistakes and I'll try and fix them, that goes for all of my one shots,

Bye!


End file.
